


After The Planes (or Safe)

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for 100,000 Airplanes, V2</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Planes (or Safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Your Challenge this week is to write a 'Romantic Interlude'.  
> (An 'Interlude' can be ... a simple kiss ... a lusty grope in a darkened corridor ... full-on naked heated flesh ... a quickie ... or a complete, full love scene.)

Gwen closed her eyes in relief. “Jack?” she waited a moment but there was no reply. “Jack?” His body was a dead weight, half draped over hers, and she gave it a gentle nudge. “Jack!” There was still no response and she began to feel a twinge of concern. She pushed harder at him, wriggling a little to try and shift his weight so she could get up and have a proper look at him. “Dammit Jack, move will you?” she muttered to herself as she heaved at his shoulder, trying to get a little leverage.

She flopped back and sighed as she completely failed to move Jack even an inch.

“Don’t stop now, I was just starting to enjoy it.” A voice murmured in her ear. She turned her head to see Jack’s eye’s staring right into hers, and her breath caught in her throat as she realised exactly how close they were. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her, her favourite cheeky smile just catching at the corners of his mouth. Which she realised was also very close to her… and her mouth. “I think we made it back in one piece.” She said nervously, trying very hard not to look at his mouth, or stare into his eyes, and failing miserably.

“I think you’re right.” Jack replied, staring right back at her. “Are you ok?”

“Erm… I think so… can’t really tell at the moment.” she heard herself say. She had become incredibly aware of how good Jack’s lean, muscly body felt against hers, and she noticed, but didn’t really register, the stone digging into her hip or the gravel that had somehow made it’s way up her back. “Ah, you?” she asked.

Jack’s smile got wider, “Well, I do have this one little problem.” He said as he shifted his hips slightly and she became instantly aware that the stone digging into her hip wasn’t actually a stone. The smile faded from Jack’s face and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face as he moved his head just a little bit, and on an impulse she lifted her head and quickly kissed him on the lips. “Thanks.” She whispered, and a look of surprise crossed his face. Then his expression changed and he bent his head and claimed her lips with his.

Gwen stiffened in surprise but surrendered to the persistence of his lips and tongue, and with a moan and a shudder surrendered to the bliss of Jack’s lips on hers, his hands caressing her hair and her body, her arms snaking their way around his shoulders and her hands exploring his back. Lips on lips, Gwen and Jack began to forget where they were, lost in the feelings and sensations of flesh on flesh…

“Jack? Gwen? Are you there? Hello?” Tosh’s voice in her ear shocked Gwen back to reality and Jack broke off the kiss at the same time as she did. She stared at him for a moment, and then he answered Tosh’s hail as he gently lifted himself off Gwen and stood up. She carefully climbed to her feet, dusting herself off, and shaking the gravel out of her shirt. She listened as Jack gave Tosh a quick synopsis of what had happened, and informed her that they’d be back at the Hub as quickly as possible.

She stood to one side as Jack finished his conversation with Tosh and turned back to face her. “Gwen…”

“It’s ok,” she said nervously, “sorry about that, won’t happen again.” She dusted her shirt off again and started to turn to where they had left the SUV when he gently grasped her arm. “Gwen, it’s ok.” He bent his head and kissed her again, gently, softly, lovingly. He released her tenderly; “It’s ok.” he smiled, and then whirled in a flurry of coat tails and strode off towards the car park. She touched her lips lightly with her fingertips in wonder, then smiled to herself and followed him. She would always follow Jack, she thought to herself, no matter what.

 

~x~x~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Torchwood Weekly Writing Challenge at http://torchwoodaustralia.com/forum under the name Obsessed, in 2008.
> 
> All the fics I'll be putting up are also on FanFiction.net but are no longer archived at the TWA.


End file.
